Raccolta di Notizie
Questa è una raccolta delle notizie riguardanti CD Projekt, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings e il mondo di Andrzej Sapkowski in generale, ordinate in senso cronologico. Puoi trovare le più recenti in alto e quelle più vecchie infondo alla pagina. 29 Maggio 2013 Un paio di giorni fa Game Widow ha completato finalmente il tanto atteso trasferimento di Witcher Wiki Italia sul sito di Curse.com. Ci trovate a questo indirizzo: * Witcher Wiki Italia Se avete domande, commenti o se volete partecipare\editare\contribuire alla guida di Witcher Wiki, contattatemi qui utilizzando la mia pagina di discussione. Ciao! Secondchildren - (discussione) 22:19, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) 13 Maggio 2013 - Esce il REDkit Beta! D Projekt RED finalmente rilascia oggi il REDkit Beta, primo strumento di modding per The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. : Il REDkit Beta è scaricabile gratuitamente dal Sito ufficiale Come già fu per il suo predecessore, il D'jinni Adventure Editor, il REDkit Beta consente a tutti i fan e modders di creare un proprio mod, oppure un'avventura originale completa per The Witcher 2, con protagonista il nostro eroe Geralt di Rivia, facendo uso delle stesse fantastiche ambientazioni e modelli del videogioco. Sul sito ufficiale è disponibile anche una guida all'uso e l'installazione del REDkit. Il REDkit Beta è disponibile solo per PC e richiede una copia originale di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings già installata sul computer. Il gioco deve essere aggiornato all'ultima patch 3.3. Potete scaricare una versione di SQLite per il vostro sistema operativo da questo sito. Basta cliccare con il tasto destro del mouse e "Esegui come amministratore". :Ma se per caso non siete dei modders, potete sempre giocare un'avventura creata da un altro fan. Tutto quello che dovete fare è aggiornare il gioco con la patch 3.4 e visitare il sito ufficiale del REDkit per scaricare ed installare uno dei mod disponibili. Link utili * Forum per il REDkit * Primi passi con il REDkit * Wiki] * Sito ufficiale Buon Modding a tutti! 5 Febbraio 2013 - Annunciato il titolo del sequel di TW2: The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt! Attraverso l'articolo di Gameinformer.com, CD Projekt RED finalmente conferma l'uscita dell'ultimo (pare) episodio della serie dei videogiochi The Witcher, da titolo : The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (The Witcher 3: La Caccia Selvaggia) Che conclude così la trilogia dedicata all'eroe di Andrzej Sapkowski. Tra le varie caratteristiche spifferate dal Dev Team e le pochissime concept art a disposizione, ecco quelle più interessanti: * Avremo un Geralt barbuto! * The Witcher 3 sarà un open world del 20% più grande di Skyrim * Sarà possibile percorrerlo a cavallo, con una barca o a piedi. I tempi di percorrenza stimati a cavallo per andare da un capo all'altro dell'area sono di circa 30-40 minuti. * Il gioco sarà sviluppato su di un nuovo engine chiamato RED Engine 3. * Niente più suddivisione per Capitoli, o Atti, o altri passaggi narrativi che spezzano la storia * Ci sarà una grande varietà di side quests, dal "risolvere misteri" a "cacciare i mostri" per denaro e altri benefits * Niente più Contratti * Niente più "rolling" durante il combattimento. Geralt non farà capriole per schivare o allontanarsi dallo scontro, ma una serie di giravolte * Finalmente il gioco uscirà per ogni piattaforma (PC e consoles)! Link * Gameinformer.com * Tutti i dettagli della notizia da Gamineverything.com * Xbox way.com (italiano) * Gamesblog.it (italiano) * Tom's Hardaware.it (italiano) 17 Aprile 2012 - The Witcher per Xbox 360 e Enhanced Edition 10 Aprile 2012 - The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition sta arrivando! Spero che non vi siate persi l'ultima conferenza di CD Projekt RED e Gog.com, del 5 Aprile! Come già annunciato nella conferenza, manca pochissimo all'arrivo della nuovissima patch per The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (PC) detta Enhanced Edition. La patch (della grandezza approssimativa di 10 GB ), sarà disponibile in pre-download sin dal 11 Aprile 2012 sia su GoG.com che sul sito ufficiale di The Witcher (per coloro che possiedono una copia legale del videogioco). Per gli acquirenti di Steam, sarà disponibile nella libreria del vostro account. L' Enhanced Edition resterà tuttavia inattiva fino al 17 Aprile, data di uscita ufficiale del gioco per Xbox 360 e PC. E se per caso vi siete persi la conferenza, eccovela qui: 26 Gennaio 2012 - Annunciata la data di uscita per Xbox 360 Nella conferenza che si è tenuta oggi (e visibile in Live streaming sulla pagina ufficiale di Facebook), CD Projekt annuncia l'uscita della versione di The Witcher 2 per Xbox 360 il 17 Aprile 2012. Il gioco è già disponibile in preordine e uscirà in due edizioni: Enhanced Edition e Dark Edition. L'Enhanced Edition è la versione base e più economica. La Dark Edition invece è la versione più ricca di contenuti bonus e oggetti, simile alla Collector's Edition uscita l'anno scorso per PC. * Nuovo trailer GCI su Gametrailers La versione per Xbox 360 contiene numerosi DLC in più rispetto alla precedente versione per PC e conterrà anche il Dark Mode e l'Arena. Da sottolineare, che tutti i contenuti aggiuntivi e i DLC della versione per console, saranno aggiunti alla versione Enhanced Edition per PC e scaricabile gratuimente dal sito ufficiale per coloro che già possiedono una copia legale del videogioco, dal 17 Aprile 2012. Ecco un riassunto dei contenuti esclusivi e i DLC della versione EE per Xbox 360, DE e EE per PC: :* La storia e il videogioco resteranno gli stessi, invariati rispetto alla versione originale :* Un nuovo camera system (Fov) :* Nuovo targeting system :* Alcuni cambiamenti alla schermata eroe :* Un nuovo filmato iniziale di 3.5 minuti :* Altri 33 minuti di filmati nel gioco :* 4 ore in più di gameplay, in due nuove missioni o avventure (DLC) :* Nuove ambientazioni e location. :* Nuovi personaggi Al momento non sono disponibili altre informazioni, ma verrete aggiornati appena ci saranno altre notizie! * Link al sito ufficiale 21 Novembre 2011 - Patch 2.1 Come già annunciato nel Sito Ufficiale, dal 21 Novembre basta aprire il launcher di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, per scaricare immediatamente l'ultima Patch 2.1. Questa patch aggiunge alcuni piccoli cambiamenti specialmente nella configurazione dei comandi e nella registrazione del gioco. Alcuni utenti hanno riportato difficoltà nell'installazione o nell'esecuzione del videogioco subito dopo l'installazione della patch. Alcuni possibili suggerimenti per risolvere il problema: :* Assicurarsi di avere aggiornato NETFramework 4.0 di Microsoft, all'ultima versione disponibile, o scaricatelo manualmente. Riavviate il pc. :* Scaricate manulmente la patch 2.1 dal Sito Ufficiale. Fate click destro sul file e "run as administrator" (Win7 e Vista). Con Windows XP, assicuratevi di avere i privilegi di amministratore. Controllate anche di avere tutti gli ultimi aggiornamenti per Windows, scaricabili automaticamente con Windows Update. :* Se compare il messaggio: :::"The application was unable to start correctly (0xc0000142)" ::il problema sembra non avere ancora una soluzione unica e può dipendere da una o più dll di Windows. Lanciate il Command Prompt di Windows (Start-> Esegui->CMD) e scrivete "sfc\scannow" se usate Win Xp, oppure scrivete "sfc\scannow" nel menù start, se usate Win 7 o Vista. Provate anche a fare una scansione generale con un antimalware e antispyware per eliminare qualunque software nocivo sul pc. In questo caso, l'unica soluzione possibile è non installare la patch o rimuoverla, tornando alla precedente versione 2.0. :* Fate un checkdisk o scandisk, per individuare e riparare eventuali settori danneggiati. :* Molti utenti di Steam hanno riscontrato problemi con questa nuova patch, più degli utenti che possiedono le altre versioni ti TW2. Provate i sistemi qui sopra suggeriti, oppure segnalate il vostro problema sul Forum Ufficiale di The Witcher. : * Alcuni utenti hanno risolto il problema aggiornando il Kaspersky antivirus con la versione più recente (Link al thread nel forum ufficiale). :* Un'altra possibile soluzione è quella di rinominare il file acaptuser32.dll in acaptuser32.bak. Si trova nella cartella Windows/SysWOW64 (per Win 7 64 bit) o nella cartella system32 (Win 7 32 bit). Link al thread nel Forum ufficiale :* CD Projekt RED annuncia che sono in corso delle indagini per capire quale sia il problema con questa nuova patch. Verrà fornita una soluzione appena possibile Link al post sul Forum Ufficiale. Link esterni * Forum Ufficiale di The Witcher * Pagina di supporto tecnico sul Sito Ufficiale di The Witcher 21 Ottobre 2011 - Warner Bros. Interactive per TW2 su Xbox Fresca di oggi la notizia del nuovo partner di CD Projekt RED che porterà The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings su Xbox 360. Si tratta di Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, che pubblicherà la versione per console del videogioco in Nord America. La data di uscita prevista per il momento è Q1 del 2012. Ecco l'estratto dell'articolo su cui è uscita la notizia: :Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, and CD Projekt RED, developers of the blockbuster Witcher franchise of video games, announced a distribution agreement for the upcoming Xbox 360 release of “The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings” in North America. :Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment will distribute “The Witcher 2” on Xbox 360, contributing sales and marketing resources. :The console version of “The Witcher 2” is an adaptation of the hit RPG fantasy game on PC. :“We have added significant enhancements to the Xbox 360 version of ‘The Witcher 2,’ going far beyond simply editing the code to run on a new platform. Thanks to one of the world's newest game engines, the RED Engine, it will be one of the best-looking games ever released on Xbox 360,” said Adam Kiciński, President, CD Projekt RED. :The story is dedicated to mature players and offers over 40 hours of non-linear gameplay. Starting from four possible beginnings, “The Witcher 2” leads players through different gameplay paths to 16 different endings making it one of the most non-linear and complex storylines ever brought to the console market. :Additionally, the game features a dynamic combat system, which fuses battles with RPG mechanics, giving access to a vast array of different fighting tactics. :“We are very pleased to partner with CD Projekt RED to bring ‘The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings’ to consoles in the United States, Canada and Mexico,” said Kevin Kebodeaux, Senior Vice President, Sales Americas, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. “Witcher is a AAA franchise that fits well with our strategic distribution of high quality games, making it a great addition to our 2012 line-up in North America.” :“We are sure that this partnership with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, with its strong position in the entertainment sector and particularly in the video and games distribution market in North America, will help us to achieve even bigger success in the most important market for Xbox 360 games. This is also a big distinction for us, that Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment recognizes ‘The Witcher 2’ as a rare example of a game with world-class production values, which merges a very ambitious and complex approach with big commercial potential,” said Adam Kiciński. * Link al thread su The Witcher Forum Community 29 Settembre 2011 - Esce la patch 2.0! Eccola qui! Appena arrivata! La nuovissima Patch 2.0 disponibile per il download. Questa volta si tratta di un'aggiunta davvero corposa (907 MB), con numerose nuove caratteristiche come il Dark Mode, Arena e un nuovissimo Tutorial. Inoltre, CD Projekt RED ha aggiunto anche numerosi bugfixes, come la possibilità di parare / bloccare i colpi anche con Vigore pari a 0. La patch è completamente sottotitolata in italiano come la versione originale di The Witcher 2. * Patch 2.0 Changelog * The Witcher 2 Tech Support board sul FOrum Ufficiale (per problemi riguardo a scaricamento, installazione e registrazione della nuova patch) 26 Settembre 2011 - Nord Edizioni annuncia la pubblicazione anche di Il Sangue degli Elfi La casa editrice Nord Edizioni, già editore di Il Guardiano degli Innocenti e di La Spada del Destino, notifica che prevede la pubblicazione anche del primo romanzo della saga, Il Sangue degli Elfi, prossimamente nel 2012. Tuttavia non è ancora possibile stabilire una data precisa. Di seguito il testo della risposta inviata dalla casa editrice, a Ferdinando.dagostino che ha richiesto informazioni circa il romanzo: :...L'anno prossimo uscirà IL SANGUE DEGLI ELFI, anche se non possiamo ancora dirle una data precisa. Si tratta infatti di un romanzo piuttosto "corposo", che deve essere tradotto e poi rivisto (due cose né semplici né veloci). Ci sono poi altri tempi tecnici che ne allungano ulteriormente l'attesa. ..." 22 Settembre 2011 - CDP RED Fall Conference CDP RED annuncia con una newsletter la data del Fall Conference 2011: il 22 Settembre, ore 4:00 pm GMT - live su Ustream. A seguire la conferenza di GoG.com, che annuncerà altre notizie e importanti aggiornamenti per il futuro. Come da programma, CDP RED parlerà di: :* PC Version 2.0 - in arrivo il 29 Settembre :* Dark Mode e Arena - entrambi inclusi nella patch 2.0 :* The Witcher 2'' in uscita su Xbox 360''' - data non ancora annunciata. Il video sarà disponibile in live streaming su Ustream, GOG.com e Facebook. 20 Luglio 2011 - Esce la Patch 1.3 Dopo qualche giorno di attesa dall'annuncio e numrose settimane dall'uscita del gioco The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, finalmente CD Projekt rilascia la Patch 1.3, con la quale si introducono importanti cambiamenti al gioco, come per esempio l'attessissimo 16:10 fix! :Potete scaricare la patch da questo link Ecco alcuni dei fixes e mod che la patch 1.3 contiene: * NUOVO DLC DISPONIBILE – “Un sacco di piume”, missione aggiuntiva del Capitolo II. Per iniziare la missione, visita Elthon, che abita in una capanna nei pressi della cava di Vergen. Questa missione sarà particolarmente riccadi ricompense, per coloro che avranno molta paziena nel completarla! * Supporto per monitor 4:3, 5:4, e 16:10 ratio * Possibilità di depositare oggetti alle locande. Basta parlare con i rispettivi locandieri. * Sezione ‘Junk’ (cianfrusaglie) aggiunta all'Inventario, per fare maggiore ordine e pulizia tra gli oggetti di Geralt. * Nuova opzione aggiunta al menù: ‘Extras’ – permette di vedere le sequenze animate interne al videogioco (flashback, ricordi, sogni rubati delle arpie ecc.) * Possibilità di ‘Quickload’ (premi F9). E molto altro ancora! Tutti i dettagli sono disponibili sulla pagina di scaricamento della patch. 3 Giugno 2011 - Patch 1.2 e Witcher 2 su Xbox 360 Due grandi novità per The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings! * CD Projekt annuncia l'arrivo di una nuova patch 1.2. Potete scaricarla direttamente dal sito ufficiale oppure dal launcher del videogioco. La patch contiene numerosi fixes e installa tutti i DLCs disponibile per The Witcher 2: :* "Blue Stripes Combat Jacket" (Giacca da combattimento delle Bande Blu) :* "Ultimate Alchemist's Outfit" :* "Ultimate Mage's Outfit" :* "Ultimate Swordsman's Outfit" :* "Finisher Pack" :* "Mysterious Merchant" (Mercante misterioso) :* "Troll Trouble" (Attenti al troll) Inoltre la patch contiene un ulteriore DLC "Barbers and Coiffeuses" che permette ai giocatori di cambiare il look di Geralt. The Witcher 2 presto su Xbox 360 All'E3 di Los Angeles che si tiene in questi giorni, CD Projekt annuncia l'uscita di The Witcher 2 anche su Xbox 360. Alcuni siti polacchi come Gram.pl annunciano come data di uscita il 15 Novembre 2011''. Tuttavia la notizia è ancora da confermare. Nessuna novità invece per il momento per Playstation 3. ''Aggiornamento: 1 Agosto 2011 Adam Kiciński annuncia che l'uscita è stata spostata da Novembre 2011 al 2012 (data ancora da precisare). 27 Maggio 2011 - Patch 1.1 CD Projekt pubblica finalmente la prima Patch 1.1 per The Witcher 2. Potete scaricarla direttamente dal sito ufficiale. Fate attenzione ai dettagli e alle istruzioni descritte nella pagina: la patch differisce per le varie versioni del gioco. :* link per scaricare i file in lingua per le versioni fisiche e digitali del videogioco (versione digitale di GoG.com esclusa - il link è tradotto con Google Translator; la versione "Playstation 2" che viene citata è erronea, poichè nessuna versione per console del videogioco è ancora disponibile). :* Per chi ha comprato il videogioco da Good Old Games, invece, potete trovare le istruzioni su come scaricare la patch 1.1 qui. La patch è disponibile tra gli "additional goodies" scaricabili dal vostro account su GoG.com. Bug fixes * Risolto il problema per il download del Attenti al troll DLC. E' stato direttamente incluso nella patch, quindi non c'è alcun bisogno che lo scarichiate e installate separatamente. * Risolto il problema che impediva lo scaricamente degli altri DLC (quelli disponibili con il pre-order, le special promotions, ecc). Il launcher del gioco ora aggiorna l'elenco dei DLC disponibili e permette la completa istallazione. * Miglioramenti della performance: framerate migliorato di approssimativamente 5% - 30%, migliorati i tempi di caricamento del gioco, a seconda dei propri requisiti di sistema e della versione del gioco acquistata. Chi possiede la versione in scatola sperimenterà probabilmente dei miglioramenti sostanziali. * Risolti alcuni dei random crashes su alcuni sistemi operativi, specialmente dopo il salvataggio e il caricamento delle partite. * Key mapping – permette alle frecce e ai tasti numerici (2486) della tastiera di essere usati per il movimento. * Aggiunta l'opzione di invertire i tasti del mouse * nVidia surround vision ora funziona correttamente * Migliorato l' "auto-detect settings" per operare con i migliori requisiti per il gioco (a seconda delle capacità del proprio computer) * Rimosso il bug che impediva il completamente della missione "La maledizione del sangue". * Risolto il bug che impediva al link "Extras" di essere sbloccato dopo aver vinto la partita a dadi contro il monaco di GOG.com * I Credits di GOG.com ora funzionano correttamente. 17 Maggio 2011 - The Witcher 2 esce oggi! Finalmente disponibile The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings! Per coloro che lo hanno pre ordinato da GOG.com, possono godersi subito il videogioco! 'The Witcher GOG giveaway' Se avete appena acquistato The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, ma non avete mai provato il mitico The Witcher, lo potete fare partecipando all'iniziativa di Good Old Games, che mette in palio ben 10 copie digitali del gioco. Per partecipare, basta che v'iscrivete a questo Wiki, che abbiate 18 anni e che aggiungete un commento sulla mia Pagina di discussione, descrivendo il motivo per cui volete giocare The Witcher. I commenti devono pervenire entro Domenica 22 Maggio, ore 12:00AM UTC. Buona fortuna a tutti!!! 10 Maggio 2011 Inizia oggi lo scaricamento di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, alle ore 10 pm (GMT) per coloro che hanno prenotato il gioco su GoG.com. Sarà disponibile scaricare fino al 90% del gioco. I restanti 50 mb postranno essere scaricati il giorno dell'uscita ufficiale, 17 Maggio 2011. The Witcher 2 (GOG) è disponibile: :* Doppiaggio e sottotitoli: Inglese, Tedesco, Francese, :* Solo sottotitoli: Italiano, Spagnolo Infine, è finalmente disponibile da oggi su GoG anche la versione digitale di The Witcher: Enhanced Edition (Director's Cut inclusa). 11 Aprile 2011 CD Projekt annuncia la data della prossima Spring Conference 2011 dove verranno rivelati ulteriori dettagli su The Witcher 2: Gli argomenti discussi: :* Requisiti minimi e raccomandati di sistema e le conseguenze sulle performance del gioco. :* Le differenze specifiche tra le varie versioni e localizzazioni in lingua :* censura del gioco :* Protezioni del gioco e DRM :* Importare le partite salvate dal primo gioco The Witcher :* Il REDEngine nei dettagli :* e molto altro ancora Tomasz Gop, senior producer di CD PRojekt, parlerà in nome dell'azienda stessa e dei vari sviluppatori. Inoltre risponderà anche a numerose domande. Saranno presenti giornalisti, investitori e rappresentanti da varie zone della Polonia. La conferenza di svolgerà Giovedì 14 Aprile - ore 16 GMT, live in broadcast su il sito ufficiale e su Facebook. 26 Marzo 2011 CD Projekt finalmente rivela in una newsletter tutti i requisiti di sistema del nuovo The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, in uscita il 17 Maggio. Ecco i dettagli: Requisiti minimi Processore: Core 2Duo 2.2 GHz or dual core AMD 2.5 GHz RAM: 1GB Win XP/ 2GB Vista/7 Scheda video: GeForce 8800 512MB or Radeon (HD3850 512 MB) Spazio libero su HDD Space: 16 GB Requisiti raccomandati: Processore: Quad Core Intel or AMD RAM: 3GB Win XP/ 4GB Vista/7 Scheda video: GeForce 260 1GB or (HD4850 1GB) Spazio libero su HDD: 16 GB :* Link: Thread System requirements sul Forum Ufficiale. 28 Dicembre 2010 Il sito tedesco PC Games pubblica un nuovo video e gameplay per The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, che potete vedere in questo link. Inoltre emergono ulteriori interessanti dettagli rivelati sul gioco e sul sistema di combattimento. 13 Dicembre 2010 Diversi siti di vendita\asta di libri online, come amazon.it, ciao.it, dvd.it, lafeltrinelli.it, riportano in uscita anche nel nostro paese La Spada del Destino di Andrzej Sapkowski, dopo la pubblicazione di Il Guardiano degli Innocenti. Sembra che la casa editrice sarà ancora la Nord Edizioni, anche se sul suo sito ufficiale non ce n'è alcuna traccia. Tutti i siti elencati riportano più o meno come data di uscita Marzo 2011, quasi in contemporanea con l'uscita di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Almeno questa volta è stato rispettato il titolo originale dell'opera. Non ci resta che aspettare e vedere... 17 Novembre 2010 CD Projekt annuncia l'uscita della Collector's Edition per The Witcher 2. E' disponibile già in prevendita su GOG.com, mentre la data di uscita annunciata è approssimativamente il 17 Maggio 2011. Leggi l'articolo su Multiplayer. 23 Settembre 2010 Nuovo fantastico video "Prison Break" per The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings pubblicato sul sito tedesco 4players.de! 20 Agosto 2010 Nuovo gameplay e ulteriori dettagli rivelati in due parti che potete trovare in questi video su The Witcher 2, mostrati a GamesCom 2010 a Cologne e pubblicati da GamezillaPL. 07 Agosto 2010 Protezione e blocco delle pagine di questo wiki... 31 Luglio 2010 AEon ha creato per voi la pagina The Witcher FAQ dove potete trovare una completa guida sul videogioco The Witcher (in inglese - per ulteriori info chiedete qui) 27 Giugno 2010 Cyberludus intervista Tomek Gop senior producer di CDP su The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. L'intervista completa in questo link (in Italiano!) 14 Giugno 2010 The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings presentato a E3 2010, si mostra in una nuova demo, descritta e commentata da Tomek Gop. Cliccka sul link per il video. 11 Giugno 2010 L'opinione di CD Projekt sui DRM e patch. In risposta ad alcune voci sulle DRM di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings è stato pubblicato la seguente discussione sul forum ufficiale. Cliccka sul link per ulteriori dettagli. 14 Maggio 2010 Finalmente in Italia, Edizioni Nord pubblica Il Guardiano degli Innocenti, prima raccolta di racconti di Andrzej Sapkowski. Amministrazione * Contatta Secondchildren o ''Game widow, per ulteriori informazioni, consigli e domande. Categoria:Blog posts